Memorias
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Quizás hoy sea el día de aquel esperado encuentro que para Akane parecía imposible/ Por aquellas veces en las que no importa qué tanto pienses o recuerdes a alguien y éste simplemente se niega a aparecer. Bienvenidos!
1. Volver a verte

**Sorpresa amigos! Muy buenas noches! Aparezco por aquí con un one shot sorpresa muy a lo Rumiko... Simplemente hoy fui víctima de la nostalgia, de memorias y canciones. Estaba escribiendo el cap 23 de "A escondidas" en mis borradores y de pronto escuché esta canción. Y pues ya ven...**

 **Sin más los dejo con este shotcito que espero de verdad les guste. Me encantaría me lo hagan saber :)**

 **Memorias**

Akane, hermosa mujer de 26 años. Única heredera del dojo Tendo, el cual manejaba a la perfección desde que con su típica terquedad decidió llevarlo sola. Multiplicó los logros de su escuela y entrenó muchísimos luchadores para que dejen en alto el apellido Tendo en combates nacionales e internacionales.

Mujer joven que no tenía tiempo de detenerse a pensar en nada, ni en nadie. Una chica que si dejaba de estar en actividad constante, era presa de recuerdos que no quería ni mencionar. Recuerdos bastante lejanos de su actual realidad, que distaban mucho de lo que alguna vez soñó.

Un día normal en la que nuevamente era su casa, sin el bullicio acostumbrado debido a que toda la familia se encontraba de excursión por centésima vez al templo de los hongos. Nabiki con su novio Kuno, era de esperarse...

Kasumi, su esposo Tofu, su hijo mayor y sus dos pequeñas también estaban en aquel paseo.

Soun junto con sus nietos era el hombre más feliz del universo y vivía una madurez satisfecha con su hogar lleno.

Claro que la habían invitado a ir a aquel espacio familiar, a compartir con ellos un hermoso sábado. Sin embargo la peliazul optó por mejor quedarse limpiando el dojo y la casa. Kasumi ya no podía hacerse cargo por completo de todo, ya que debía ocuparse de su familia también y ahora las demás hermanas estaban poniendo la mano en el mantenimiento del hogar.

Se sentía un poco sola y aburrida en medio del solitario dojo. Se preparó para una limpieza a fondo y encontró un radio en uno de los casilleros del lugar. Cuando habrá sido la última vez que alguien escuchó música en aquel artefacto!? Dudó si es que este aparato aún funcionaba cuando revisó que dentro del toca discos había un cd puesto.

Su curiosidad aumentó al ver como al conectarlo una lucesita se encendió indicando que si funcionaba. Se dispuso a tocar aquel disco y puso play. Mientras esperaba la primera canción se recogió su largo cabello en un moño alto que no le estorbe mientras limpiaba. Se puso de pie y tomó una escoba cuando escuchó sorprendida que la canción que ahora sonaba le traía a la memoria recuerdos que había intentado borrar.

Enseguida deseó apagarlo pero una parte de ella, la masoquista supongo, quiso probarse a si misma que ya no dolía, que ya no importaba.

La letra siguió sonando y el ambiente se volvió tan nostálgico como en aquellos días. Se detuvo por un momento interrumpiendo su labor para quedarse quieta, arrimada a una de las paredes mirando a la nada, dejando a su subconsciente revivir momentos hasta ahora negados por la muchacha.

*** Flashback ***

Lloraba... lloraba incesantemente maldiciendo a quien escribió esa carta. Solo horas habían pasado desde que al fin sinceraron sus sentimientos y ese cretino la abandona así. A su suerte.

\- "No sabes cuanto pensé las palabras correctas para decirte la verdad. Akane, me regreso a China a buscar la cura a mi maldición. Es un sueño que debo cumplir si quiero volver a tu lado. Es una obligación conmigo mismo para merecer estar contigo. Nunca olvides que tu felicidad es mi felicidad y que pase lo que pase te llevo en cada latido de mi corazón. Te quiero. Te quiero, niña de los ojos lindos".

Envuelta en llanto tomó aquella carta y estuvo a punto de hacerla pedazos pero algo la detuvo y solo se limitó a llorar.

El tiempo pasaba y de vez en cuando recibía llamadas con ciertos fragmentos de canciones y algún te amo. Ella colgaba aún sentida por el adiós. Pero cada vez que esto sucedía simplemente la felicidad se instalaba en ella por días.

Una pequeña nota mal escrita tiempo después llegó a sus manos. No se la esperaba pero mucho menos esperaba el leer que en cinco semanas, en solo cinco semanas el dueño de su amor volvería a Nerima. Su Ranma, su prometido.

Los días se hacían eternos para la chica, estudiaba en la Universidad de Nerima para aquel tiempo y recién la estaba iniciando. Las semanas pasaban una a una y aquella felicidad se convirtió en desesperación. Un buen día en la fiesta de compromiso de Kasumi recibió de ub amigo en común la noticia de que el no volvería. Y no solo eso, sino que tenía ya una prometida oficial con quien aparentemente estaba feliz.

Su vida dio un vuelco en ese mismo momento. Después de ahogarse en algunas canciones simplemente tomó sus penas y volvió a empezar.

Cuatro años pasaron en los que Akane y Shinnosuke habían decidido ser novios durante dos años, sin embargo por razones aún desconocidas terminaron.

Ya estaba a punto de terminar la universidad cuando recibió una invitación para reencontrarse con algunos amigos del pasado. De esa feliz adolescencia de la que solo tenía una cosa de la cual arrepentirse. Ranma.

Yuka, Sayuri, Hiroshi, Daisuke y otros compañeros esperaban ansiosos aquel reencuentro.

Llegó el día y la muchacha llegó al sitio pactado. Mientras saludaba a todos los amigos feliz de volverlos a ver, casi siente como sus piernas la dejaban caer al darse cuenta que a la persona a la que estaba a punto de saludar con un beso era nada más y nada menos que la persona que en su momento fue quien más amó sobre la tierra.

Quizás este fue el instante más incómodo de su vida, pero así como hay viejas heridas que jamás se cierran, así también hay sentimientos que perduran a pesar del tiempo. Algunos días después Ranma y Akane volvieron a aproximarse. En secreto de la familia para evitar los típicos shows de los patriarcas emocionados. Al final lo del rumor de la otra prometida no había sido del todo cierto y ahora ambos estaban sin ningún compromiso a cuestas.

Todo lo que pasaron en sus años de adolescencia poco a poco se iba repitiendo. Aunque ya pasaban de los 20 siempre que recordaban vivencia a vivencia se sentían unos chiquillos enamorados.

Desde que se volvieron a ver la conexión fue inmediata, como antes, como si jamás hubiera pasado un solo día. Ese iman que no los dejaba separar el uno del otro simplemente estaba allí, sin importar los años que ya pasaron.

Ranma tenía el poder absoluto de atraparla en abrazos de aquellos en los que se te va la vida y no te importa, de sumergirla en besos que volvían nada la realidad y los transportaba a un mundo solo de los dos. Volvieron a desarrollar aquella única habilidad que nadie más poseía excepto ellos. El comunicarse por medio del corazón, llamarse con los recuerdos y con el pensamiento.

Antes de dormir podían hablar durante horas, eso si, en silencio sin que sus respectivos padres en sus respectivas casas los descubrieran.

Todo iba tan bien que ya hasta pusieron fecha para formalizar su relación delante de sus familias. Septiembre.

Sin embargo en la terca cabeza de Akane mil ideas la rondaban haciéndola presa de pensamientos infundados. Desconfianzas y dudas iban apareciendo poco a poco.

Un buen día dedujo que estaba enamorandose demasiado. Igual que en la secundaria, igual o hasta más. Recordó cuánto sufrió con la ausencia de Ranma por haberse enamorado como lo hizo. Recordó que sin más una tarde la dejó y se fue a China. Inesperadamente tomó una decisión. La más estúpida e incorrecta de las decisiones.

Ella... ella lo alejó.

Una tarde en la que todo iba bien simplemente le comunicó su decisión de no verlo más. Jamás le dijo que fue por miedo. Miedo a sufrir, miedo a enfrentar de nuevo los locos problemas que tuvo que soportar cuando era su novia hace años, miedo de aguantar a cuanta nueva prometida se le cruce, miedo a vivir, a volver a enamorarse de él como lo estaba sintiendo.

Sin explicaciones y a pesar de que él la buscó incansablemente por algún tiempo. Se borró del mapa del azabache, para luego de unos meses cometer el peor error de su vida.

*** Fin del flashback***

Sin darse cuenta había terminado de asear todo el dojo y su sudor por el esfuerzo físico se encargó de disfrazar algunas lágrimas que el tiempo no pudo detener. Por más que hayan pasado los años, siempre hay algo tan pero tan poderoso como una canción que te lo trae de vuelta.

Decidida a acallar esos pensamientos inmaduros según ella, se dio un baño rápido y se dispuso a pasear un poco. A pesar que era enemiga de ir al centro de la ciudad y mucho peor sola, esta vez sintió que mirando vitrinas, probandose vestidos, quizás visitando tiendas deportivas podría estar mejor.

Y así lo hizo.

Del otro lado de la ciudad las circunstancias con un muchacho de cabello trenzado y ojos azules eran similares.

Había tenido un mal sueño y se levantó con una opresión inexplicable en el pecho. No sabía qué era lo que sentía y decidió salir.

...

En la puerta sur de la terminal de trenes una chica compraba su boleto hacia el centro de Tokio. Asiento P47. Tren número 96.

...

En la puerta norte de la terminal de trenes un chico compraba su boleto hacia el centro de Tokio. Asiento P49. Tren número 96.

...

Ambos muchachos abordaron aquel tren por entradas diferentes.

Ambos muchachos llevaban puestos sus audífonos escuchando la misma canción.

Las puertas del tren se cerraron antes de que los pasajeros puedan acomodarse en sus asientos y lamentablemente la ocupante del asiento P48 no llegó a abordarlo. Era una mujer que salió tarde de su casa y lo perdió.

"Cuanto esperé volverte a ver,

Siento que es la primera vez amor

Me trajo aquí tu voz, a tu lado.

Como soñé volverte a ver

Entre tus brazos yo me siento bien, encuentro la razón de mi vida.

Nunca hubo un adiós,

Fue una pausa entre tu y yo

Y en la historia de los dos"

Era la canción que la casualidad había decidido programar para aquel encuentro.

Él se sentó, ella se sentó. Miraban cada cual para su lado de pasillo. Al notar que el asiento del medio estaba vacío ambos quisieron colocar allí su bolso o su mochila.

Levantaron la mirada...

 **Continuará...**

 **Muchísimas gracias por compartir conmigo este momento de NO lucidez mental xD una historia más :) Qué me dicen? Debería continuar? Se vale soñar?**

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **A todos mis lectores queridos les mando un abrazo gigante! Creo que todos los fickers tenemos un momento nostálgico :( Y como le dije a mi escritora favorita, qué mejor que celebrarlo con una historia :) Cada estado de ánimo es importante, ya que seguro tiene un por qué, una razón de ser.**

 **Besotes inmensos a todos! Que tengan una linda noche :) Nos leemos el miércoles en "A escondidas".**

 **SK47**

 **Por cierto por cierto! xD**

 **Una amiga me dijo: Feliz tú que tienes tus fics para desahogarte.**

 **Y es verdad :)**

 **Gracias por leerme :)**


	2. Amnesia

**Muy buenas noches amigos de mi corazón! Como les dije en "Sugar" Les debía dos shotcitos... "Amnesia" y "Todo tiene un final" pero como me habían pedido que continúe esta, decidí hacerla de tres capítulos uniendo las demás historias en una sola :) Como siempre esperando de corazón que sea de su agrado este súbito reencuentro entre nuestros protagonistas :) Vamos a ver que pasó luego de haberse visto en el tren después de siete años.**

 **Bienvenidos!**

 **"LOS PERSONAJE PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI"**

 **2 Amnesia**

Abrió sus enormes y sorprendidos ojos color arena lo más que pudo en medio de semejante jugada del destino, allí, en frente de ella con tan solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia estaba el causante de su soledad, esa persona a la que en su momento perdió por miedo pero que hasta el día de hoy le era fiel a su recuerdo, a su memoria. Sin pensarlo siquiera se mantuvo inmóvil pero su cuerpo tenía planes diferentes para aquel encuentro y sin decir palabra alguna tomó su bolso dispuesta a correr de ese lugar, huir del sitio, desaparecer, lanzarse del tren en movimiento si es que fuera necesario pero escapar de aquella sensación asfixiante que la sola mirada de aquel joven le causaba.

\- Akane! Espera! - Sin percatarse de su grito desesperado el azabache levantó la voz y fue detrás de ella tomando al paso su ligera mochila. No entendía... No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. La había vuelto a ver 7 años después y es así como reaccionaba? Después de que fue ella quien lo alejó?

\- Akane que sucede? Detente ya! Van a echarnos del tren, es peligroso andar por los pasillos! - Trataba de parar el caminar nervioso y acelerado de la joven.

Akane con un susto de los mil demonios y el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho se dio cuenta que absolutamente todos los pasajeros de aquel copado tren los miraban curiosos por el mini escándalo que estaban ofreciendo.

\- Ranma deja de seguirme!

\- Pero que te sucede? Parece que tuvieras miedo de verme Akane deja de caminar así!

Disimulando con una sonrisa de esas que fingen calma y cordura miró a todos los curiosos y al fin paró su marcha para decirle entre dientes y clavando en el sus verdes ojos - Para de seguirme! Estás loco! Todo el mundo nos está mirando, dios!

\- Nadie nos miraría si no estuvieras corriendo como una loca en medio de los pasillos del tren. Qué te sucede? Por qué corriste así?

Sin saber como contestarle y sin tener absolutamente nada de capacidad para sostenerle la mirada solo bufó con exagerada molestia y tomando su bolso de nuevo se percató que las puertas del tren para dejar a los pasajeros en la primera parada, se abrieron. Dio dos pasos hacia afuera del gran vehículo y muerta de la sorpresa quedó al ver que Ranma a riesgo de un golpe de maso asesino, la tomó del brazo guiándola hasta afuera de la estación.

Forcejeó como pudo sin inportar la gente que los observaba, aunque ni siquiera ella sabía el motivo de sus injustificados berrinches. Pero él si lo sabía. Y parandose firmemente delante de la muchacha la soltó tan brusco como es su costumbre y sin que le tiemble la voz por un instante le dijo a manera de orden - No te irás Akane Tendo... Ahora mismo me vas a explicar por qué...

\- Por que qué!? - Preguntó altanera y como siempre buscando más pelea la muchacha de cabello azul, esperando ya con la boca llena de insultos algún desaire o mal comentario de su ex prometido. Ya estaba acostumbrada, pero sorprendida quedó cuando ni tiempo a respirar le dio cuando le dijo lo que más temía escuchar.

\- Por qué me cambiaste la vida cuando me alejaste!

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese escalofrío que los caló a ambos de pies a cabeza. Esta historia se merecía un desenlace bueno o malo pero pronto y al menos el ojiazul no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar un día más.

\- Ranma... Yo... Este no es momento para...

\- No no, tienes razón Akane, este no es momento, y cuándo es el momento! Cuando en veinte días yo esté...! - Ranma calló enseguida apretando sus labios dándose cuenta de lo que iba a confesar. Se tomó la cara reprimiendo su estado emocional escuchando claramente el reclamo de Akane.

\- Apuesto que en veinte días el señor tiene otro de sus viajes. Recuerdas? Igualito al viaje a China por el que me dejaste! O igual a esas dichosas cinco semanas en las que supuestamente ibas a volver!

\- Akane por dios eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

\- Septiembre...

Cuando Akane mencionó este mes Ranma no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza.

\- Te quedaste mudo Saotome? Quieres que te recuerde que iba a pasar en septiembre de hace siete años? Y jamás pasó!

\- Y tu Akane? Quieres saber que fue lo que si pasó?

\- Claro! Claro! Excúsate! Eres experto en excusarte. Ahora vas a salir con que... - Sin darle oportunidad a alejarse un poco el acelerado muchacho se acercó tanto al rostro completamente sonrojado de la menor de las Tendo que la dejó sin palabras.

\- No me diste ni la más mínima oportunidad Akane... Y ahora el culpable soy yo...

\- Ranma este no es el lugar...

El joven recuperando un poco la compostura cerró sus azules ojos e hizo un corto ademán con su mano derecha indicándole que caminarían hacia una de las tantas mini cafeterías de esa parada de tren. La ojiverde apretó los labios en un gesto atrapado, sabiendo que el momento que más había evitado en su vida al fin había llegado y no tenía manera de evitarlo.

Aceptar culpas, es ese paso tan necesario para madurar, pero a la vez el huir de eso es conservar en nuestro interior a la pequeña ancla que nos refugia de la responsabilidad que tenemos ante la vida de hacernos cargo de lo que nos pasa y de lo que hacemos con lo que nos pasa.

Ya en la acogedora y tradicional cafetería se encontraban este par de extraños que se debían muchas explicaciones. El, pidiendo un café de esos que jamás se animó a beber y ella jugueteando con una pequeña cuchareta su yogurt de fresa, que hasta hace nada el chico juraba que ella odiaba esta fruta.

\- Has cambiado eh... - Soltó la chica sin dejar de mirar su bebida y sin poder mirar al frente.

Ranma solo sonrió también esquivando el contacto visual con ella - Un café hace maravillas en momentos como este... Sin embargo no se en que ayudarían las fresas...

Akane sonrió mirando su postre como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo para contemplar - Bueno... Yo... - Dijo balbuceando y pensó para sus adentros - Ni muerta que te digo que solo lo pedí para que ese horrible sabor me distraiga de...

\- De mi? - Preguntó Ranma mirándola fijamente.

Akane se quedó en una pieza y hasta un saltito dio en su asiento al no saber como es que Ranma leyó sus pensamientos - De ti qué cosa? - Preguntó nerviosa.

\- Akane no me estás escuchando? Pregunté que si quieres probar un poco de mi café? Como siempre te gustó... yo pensé que...

La peliazul agitó la cabeza de lado a lado haciendo no lo más que pudo y tratando de calmarse. Su imaginación estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Una hora y un par de tazas de café habían pasado ya y aquella tensa conversación se convirtió en un recuento de risas y hermosas anécdotas. Preguntas y sondeos además de bromas nuevas, esa necesidad de que la persona que tanto esperaste entre a tu vida una vez mas, como sea.

\- Lo siento señores, la cafetería cerrará en unos minutos, disculpen la molestia - Un joven mesero interrumpía aquella mágica atmósfera entre nuestros reencontrados para obligarlos a salir de su conversación.

Ambos muchachos se sonrieron pesadamente, sabían la necesidad inmensa que tenían por saber que había de nuevo en las vidas de ambos, más detalles, más historias, sin embargo al haber dejado ir así el tiempo habían perdido la única oportunidad que tenían para aclarar esos fantasmas del pasado que no los dejaban avanzar.

Akane tomó su bolso sin nada de ganas y sonrió - Yo... En casa no podemos... Nosotros... - No encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle que hablar en la casa ahora resultaba más imposible que antes, por sus sobrinos y mil detalles más que no valía la pena considerar. Respiró hondo y le dijo firmemente - Como que tenemos que esperar que el destino nos vuelva a encontrar - Sonrió.

Ranma la miraba sin intención alguna de dejar escapar este momento. Miró el reloj y era casi media noche. No tenía nada que perder... Al final, no era nada malo lo que diría... O si? Los ojitos de la que fue la mujer de su vida se clavaron en el para inquietarlo, para ponerlo nervioso, para volver a atormentar a ese corazón dormido que ahora llevaba dentro. Era imposible! Imposible volver a sentir esa necesidad de tenerla cerca siendo que ya pasaron tantos años en los que se pensó "desintoxicado". Desintoxicado de su mirada, de su sonrisa, de su voz. Solo quería una explicación válida de lo que hace años los separó! Solo eso! Que había de malo!

Akane lo miraba expectante. Matando sus esperanzas de que en algún momento él le diga que quiere volver a verla. Pero por qué? Si se supone que aquello ya no dolía, que esa ausencia no importaba y sobre todo, que esa mirada no la mataba. Esa mirada? Acaso... Acaso era que el se quedó mudo mirando sus labios? Esa manía! Esa maldita manía de bajar lentamente la mirada desde sus ojos hasta su boca que la dejaba indefensa a ese beso que nadie se atrevía siquiera a recordar.

La joven humedeció sus labios por inercia y movió la cabeza apurando el acomodar el bolso en su hombro y haciendo el típico gesto que uno hace cuando va a despedirse de alguien acercando su mejilla para decirse adiós.

Solo que Akane no recibió beso alguno ni un hasta pronto... Recibió una descarga eléctrica de emociones cuando escuchó en esa varonil voz que la mataba un inesperado "vamos a casa".

El mismísimo Ranma se quedó estatico al haberse atrevido a invitarla a continuar la charla. Jamás tuvo alguna mala intención al mencionarlo pero recordó lo mal pensada que era su ex prometida y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe certero. Pasaron 5 segundos y al no sentir nada los abrió. Se sorprendió al ver a Akane parada en el umbral de la puerta de aquella cafetería con una sonrisa que el no conocía pero que lo hacía temblar.

\- No se donde vives... Espero esté cerca... - Sonrió muerta de nervios apretando su bolso como si fuera un aliciente.

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar y sacando de su bolsillo el dinero para la cuenta que dejó sobre la mesa, se apresuró a caminar hacia ella tratando de calmarse en el camino.

Caminaron entre sonrisas y uno que otro sonrojo involuntario por aquellas calles vacías que tanto les recordaba esa felicidad que en el pasado ambos se negaron a vivir. Estos siete años habían sido como una pausa en su vida, como una amnesia provocada, donde cada noche, cada beso había sido borrado. Una amnesia en la que un buen día despertaron con un nuevo corazón que no sentía amor ni los hacía extrañarse. Sin embargo hoy, esta noche, tenían una cita con sus recuerdos. Una cita con la verdad.

 *****Continuará*****

 **La próxima semana si todo sale bien estaré publicando el tercer y último capítulo de esta pequeña historia amigos :) No les adelanto nada pero será algo sorpresiva. Quizás por mi estilo dramático realista xD algunos lo imaginen jeje pero veamos que sucede!**

 **Nos leemos prontito!**

 **SK47**


	3. Un para siempre

**3- Un para siempre**

Con el nerviosismo propio de alguien que ha sido sorprendido haciendo algo prohibido, Ranma intentó abrir la puerta de su departamento tan torpemente que las llaves se cayeron un par de veces.

\- Déjame a mi - Le dijo la joven de cabellos azulados mientras con un gesto dulce le quitaba el llavero de las manos al atormentado pelinegro, sintiendo de paso que ambos estaban completamente helados de los nervios. Para calmar un poco lo tenso de la situación ella lo vió y le sonrió a la vez que abría la cerradura.

Ranma la miraba como preso de un sueño que jamás llegó a realizarse. La había imaginado cientos de veces parada allí, al pie de su puerta pero no como visitante sino como la mujer de la casa, llegando con los niños de la escuela, o quizás cansada luego de un largo día de entrenamiento o simplemente esperándolo allí hasta que el llegara del trabajo para recibirlo a besos.

\- Hey! Oye! Pero que perdidos nos quedamos eh... - Bromeaba Akane por el estado "vegetativo" en el que Ranma quedó sin saber en qué estaba pensando.

\- Vamos peleonera, entra... Bienvenida y... Espero que el lugar sea de tu agrado - Fueron las palabras de recibimiento que el joven le dio a su huésped antes de ingresar.

Encendió la luz y ahora la que se quedó en completo silencio con la mandíbula desencajada al ver lo que vio fue ella. Tal fue la impresión que hasta sus ojos quisieron traicionarla humedeciendo su mirada.

 *****Flashback 7 años antes*****

Sentados en la banqueta de aquel parque como cada tarde desde hace ya 8 meses se encontraban nuestra pareja favorita de Nerima. Soñando, imaginando y planeando entre besos y sonrisas como sería su vida en un futuro nada lejano.

\- Y tú como imaginas nuestra casa Akane? Has criticado tanto mi sueño de hogar perfecto que tu me dirás! - Decía Ranma picandola un poco sarcástico.

\- Pero es que solo en tu cabeza una casa es parecida a un gimasio o un dojo! Mira que máquinas ejercitadoras en la sala... Que creativo eh!

\- Yaaa deja de tumbar mi sueño y habla tu... Dale, como sería...

La joven Tendo entrecerró los ojos mirando al horizonte y sonriendo comenzó a soñar - El verde...

\- Mmm? Verde?

\- Si... Verde... Me fascina el verde en todos sus tonos. Las paredes de la casa serían verde aceituna con crema y ciertos detalles en verde caña...

\- No te entiendo una palabra de lo que me estás diciendo... Para mi verde es verde y ya.

\- Ah que básico... Que raro en ti. - Decía bromeando - Bueno déjame seguir... Me encantan los detalles chinos, los cuadros, los abanicos gigantes... Ah! Quiero un jarrón enorme en la esquina junto a la ventana.

\- Que ventana?

\- La que tendremos en la sala bobo! Quiero un jarrón allí y una mesita de centro con muchas fotos nuestras y de los niños.

Ante este comentario Ranma solo se sonrojó y miró para otro lado. La chica al darse cuenta de lo que provocó en él con su comentario simplemente se acercó a su oído, le dijo un dulce y suave te amo, seguido de un beso de esos que a el le fascinaban.

 *****Fin del flashback*****

Entró sin decir una palabra al departamento mirándolo todo con incredulidad infinita - Por dios Ranma!

\- Que... - Preguntaba fingiendo desinterés.

\- El jarrón, la ventana... los... los cuadros chinos - Con emoción la joven iba percatandose de cada detalle que había en aquel sitio y recordaba de a poco esa conversación de hace varios años con el amor de su vida.

\- Si... si el jarrón, la ventana, la mesita, el bendito color verde en sus 8 tonalidades - Dijo con el sarcasmo a tope haciendo ademanes más que delicados para hacerla reír - Dios... Ni cuando me convertía en Ranko sabía de estas cosas.

Akane no pudo aguantar la risa, no era de burla sino de alegría, de nostalgia y felicidad al ver que su sueño no se quedó solo en sueños... El! La persona que juraba y había olvidado todo lo vivido con ella, lo hizo posible a pesar del tiempo. Era eso o... o no, cabía la posibilidad de que todo esto sea una casualidad.

\- No vayas a pensar que.. eh.. - Sobresaltado aterrizó en frente de Akane para negarle a toda costa que había hecho un pequeño tributo a su memoria al crear este departamento tal cual ella lo soñó hace años pero ante la mirada dulce de esa muchachita que hasta hace nada lo volvía loco lo detuvo - Sabes que? Si, Piénsalo... Cualquier cosa que estés pensando de mi ahora, dale, piénsala no te negaré nada - Dijo en el tono de voz más resignado que pudo.

La peliazul solo rió con todas las ganas quien sabe si de nervios o de esas esperancitas que estaban comenzando a germinar dentro de su corazón. Dejó su bolso sobre el sofá y se sentó en media sala con ojitos soñadores a contemplar detalle a detalle aquel lugar. Por un momento imaginó que estaba en su hogar, allí, feliz con el hombre de su vida compartiendo el tan tedioso "día a día" para algunos, pero que para ella de la mano de Ranma lo significaba todo.

El joven de la trenza quiso aligerar un poco más el ambiente y sirvió dos tazas de su te favorito, que por supuesto ella recordaba y mientras los colocaba sobre la mesita de centro se fijó que algo estaba caído en el piso y llamó su atención, pero más lo alertó el grito de Akane subida en el mueble escarbando desesperada entre los cojines - Dios mío, mi pulsera! Tu piedra! Ranma tu piedra! La perdí!

El chico la miró extrañado - Mi piedra?

\- Sii... Digo, no! Ay noo no, perdí mi pulsera Ranma - Renegaba a punto de llorar cuando saltó del sitio y se volvió a colocar el bolso en el hombro dispuesta a irse - Voy a buscarla, en esta ciudad no se pierde nada!

\- Hey, heyy, heyyy! Loca! Detengase! Tu pulsera es de cobre?

\- Sii, sii!

\- Con una piedra transparente pequeña! Oye!

\- Donde está! Damela!

Sonrojadísimo quedó el muchacho cuando Akane lo tomó del cuello de su camisa para sacudirlo exigiéndole la devolución de su accesorio y sin darse cuenta pegarlo demasiado a su cuerpo y a sus labios, cosa que el juraba y no le movería un pelo ya, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

Sin decirle palabra alguna levantó su mano enseñándole la pequeña pieza de joyería artesanal viendo asombrado como ella se la arrebataba con desesperación como si aquel fuera el bien más preciado que poseía en la vida.

Unos segundos pasaron y de los nervios sería pero no podía volversela a poner cuando la chica se percató de un par de calidas manos rodeando su muñeca.

\- Déjalo... Yo lo hago

Le dijo en voz bajita a la vez que le colocaba el adorno.

Ella clavó sus verdes y profundos ojos en el muchacho acariciando con su otra mano la piedra que llevaba puesta como con la mirada perdida. Ranma solo sonrió un tanto incómodo preguntándole con voz dulce - Sucede algo?

La joven movió la cabeza diciendo que no.

Unos minutos después mientras compartían algo de incómodo silencio, el azabache suspiró hondo con su taza de te en la mano mirando por la ventana y se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo - Por... por qué dices que esa piedra en tu pulsera es mía Akane? Yo... No recuerdo haber usado...

\- No la usaste nunca...

\- Entonces?

\- Larga historia...

\- Creo que al menos esta noche tenemos algo de tiempo verdad? Todos están fuera y estamos cómodos aquí o no?

Ante tan caballerosa respuesta ella solo se ruborizó asintiendo dispuesta a contarle la historia bebiendo también de su te - Hace dos años... Cuando yo estaba... Eh... Bueno eso no importa, hace dos años viajé a China. Justamente a Jusenkyo...

Ranma frunció un poco el ceño ya que la chica siempre le dejó claro que el lugar sobre la tierra que ella más detestaba eran esas pozas, ya que por culpa de ellas lo había perdido la primera vez. Ella se dio cuenta de la cara del joven y sintió la necesidad de explicarle.

\- Fui únicamente como turista, nada importante... No... No es que me encante el sitio. Pero ese no es el punto... Estaba en la zona de las montañas, en medio de la nada realmente, y al caminar sentí a alguien tomarme de la mano. Detuvo mi marcha llamando mi atención...

\- Y se ganó un buen golpe de mazo sea quien sea...

\- Cállate y escuchame si no quieres que ya no te cuente nada...

\- Ok ok... Perdón... Prosigue

\- Bueno, era una mujer extraña, claramente no era asiática como nosotros pero hablaba de manera entendible el japonés. La miré a los ojos muy muy extrañada y antes de preguntarle que sucede me dijo: "Tu te vas a reencontrar con tu pasado".

Al escuchar esto Ranma se asombró y no pudo evita sentirse mal por pasar de ser el casi esposo de esa mujer a simplemente su pasado. O peor aún, quizás y ni siquiera hablaba de el y el ya estaba haciéndose ilusiones.

\- Tu... Tu pasado? - Preguntó para indagar un poco.

\- Esa misma fue mi reacción, y ella me contestó que si no le creo siempre lleve conmigo esta pulsera con esta piedra de cristal transparente que ves aquí y que ella me guiará a ti... digo, a ese pasado en el momento que menos lo espere y pues...

\- Pues aquí estamos... - Interrumpió el joven mirándola de reojo - Akane...

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante un par de minutos hasta que tomó valor - Akane, seguiste pensando en mi aún a pesar de...

\- Lo sabes?

\- Lo se... Se que estás...

\- No digas nada Ranma... Simplemente te estoy contando todo como fue... Es todo. Y ya cumplió su misión seguramente por eso es que se me cayó aquí, y será mejor que me vaya antes de que papá...

\- Akane sabes que no llegará nadie a tu casa hoy, me lo dijiste hace rato - Le dijo tomando su brazo evitando que se ponga de pie, pero dándose cuenta de su comportamiento la soltó y le dijo en voz suave - No te vayas, aún hay cosas que hablar...

\- Cosas como que ambos tenemos la culpa de todo... - Soltó la joven mirando al piso sin enfrentar la mirada del chico.

\- Akane tu jamás me diste la oportunidad de decirte las cosas como eran! Tu siempre tan apresurada y...

\- Y te esperé Saotome! Septiembre! En septiembre se suponía que ibamos a formalizar todo y ni siquiera me habías pedido ser tu novia!

\- Es increíble que nuestra vida haya dado un vuelco por un simple formalismo!

\- Formalismo?!

\- Si Akane! Formalismo! Las personas no van por la vida haciéndose felices, compartiendo tiempo juntos y dándose los besos que nos dábamos solo por que son amigos! Era obvio que si bien ya no estabamos prometidos por obligación pensé que lo éramos por decisión propia!

\- Pero tu me dijise que en septiembre ibas a...

\- A formalizar Akane lo se! Simplemente y quizás por estar tan metido en mis entrenamientos no le di la importancia tan grande al hecho que lo sepan los padres de ambos, pero mis sentimientos siempre han sido sinceros...

\- Tan sinceros que no me buscaste ni una sola vez cuando decidí alejarte!

\- Me dejaste muy claro que no querías junto a ti a un ser tan egocéntrico y altanero, me dejaste más que claro que no veías futuro a mi lado, sea como sea Akane tu estudiaste, tienes un título y ahora aparte de llevar el dojo de siempre administras el de tu hermana por lo que supe.

\- Por lo que veo estás muy bien informado...

\- Todo lo que se trate de ti Akane, todo... Siempre ha sido importante para mi...

Al decirle esto Ranma la miró de la misma manera en la que hace años la miraba, con la misma detestable manía de besarla sin tocarla. Solo con posar sus ojos sobre los labios de la nerviosa chica quien reaccionó para seguir peleando - Y eso que rayos tiene que ver! Acaso no ibas a heredar los dojos?

\- Tus dojos Akane! Yo no tenía nada para ofrecerte o al menos para que te sientas orgullosa de mi!

\- Siempre estuve orgullosa de ti! Siempre fui la única que confió en ti sin esperar nada Ranma!

\- Pero tu te merecías más Akane y yo no era quien te podría dar una vida así... Sino el idiota de...!

\- Si vamos a eso yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti! También supe que no estás solo! Por que si vamos a eso, hasta casamiento ya propusiste y todo!

\- Como... Como es que sabes eso!?

\- Lo se! Lo se y punto! Y el como me haya enterado no es de tu incumbencia!

\- Eres una malcriada hasta para decir las cosas!

\- Cállate Ranma! Por que no te lo permito!

\- Malcriada! Eres una maleducada Akane! No se puede hablar contigo de ninguna manera que siempre logras sacarme de mis casillas!

\- Ya ves... Es un don que no pierdo ni con los años - Le decía sarcástica la peliazul para avivar más la pelea - Y no me grites! Que detesto me hablen de ese modo!

\- Pues de malas! De malas por que si nadie hasta ahora te ha sabido frenar y enseñar a comportarte pues sabes que ese único ser sobre la tierra soy yo!

\- Ah si? Sigue soñando!

\- Sabes con que es lo único que he seguido soñando todas las noches desde que te fuiste de mi?

\- Con qué!? - Preguntó furiosa a punto de golpearlo con una silla.

\- Con esto...

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir una vez más y después de tantos... tantos, tantos años, la suavidad de la única boca que encajaba a la perfección con la suya, la humedad de aquellos besos que nunca olvidó, la tibieza de las manos del hombre de su vida rodear su cintura lentamente para aproximarla más a el.

Ranma en cambio no podía creer el atrevimiento que había tenido, la estaba besando! Y hasta ahora ni golpes, ni berrinches, ni gritos. Aquella fiera inquieta que hasta hace unos segundos quería verlo muerto en plena discusión ahora era la causante de sus acelerados latidos y de esa sensación tan deliciosa que es besar con todas las ganas y así, tan despacito, tan pausado y al comienzo tan acelerado.

Solos en aquel lugar no había compromiso alguno que pese más que aquel amor, no habían ni 20 ni 19 días que valieran la pena recordar, solo los dos y aquel imán que les impedía separar sus labios el uno del otro.

Lentamente las caricias se fueron intensificando. Ya no eran ningunos adolescentes y a estas alturas ciertas ropas estaban sobrando. Sin darse cuenta en que momento sucedió ya estaban sobre una enorme y suave cama que sin pensarlo iba a ser testigo del máximo amor.

Las manos no eran algo que en este momento podían controlarse, ella se negaba con pequeños gemidos y trataba de detener las inquietas caricias de su gran amor, sin embargo entre tantos besos la cordura fue algo imposible de conservar. Momentos después todo se transformó en una batalla de piel, atrás quedaron la camisa azul y pantalón gris que él usaba y ni que decir del corto vestido blanco que la joven llevaba, ahora al menos en ella, todo se resumía a un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior blanco, digno de las admiraciones de Happosai. Este no duró nada en el cuerpo de la ojiverde y ahora lo único que la cubría eran los besos y las caricias de su amor del pasado y de su presente.

Se pedían, se reclamaban, aquellas veces en las que siempre estuvieron a punto de estar juntos para toda la vida y nunca sucedió, todas esas ocasiones en las que estaban solos y no llegaron a amarse por una u otra razón. Esta era la primera vez y lo entendían. Sus cuerpos, sus formas, se acoplaban a la perfección la una con la otra, sus respiraciones parecían estar sincronizadas y la intensidad con la que se miraban al momento de atreverse a mucho más los estaba acabando en vida.

Sin esperar un minuto más y a pesar de que ella todavía falsamente se resistía esa deliciosa mezcla entre amor, pasión, ganas y deseo se personificó en dos almas y un solo cuerpo. Perdidos en ese remolino de sensaciones que la vida les debía únicamente se escuchaban respiraciones agitadas y muchos "mi amor" volando por aquella habitación. Cada vez que el la amaba sostenía fuertemente su mano, juntaban sus miradas, sus labios, sus vidas. Entrelazaban sus dedos en un intercambio contínuo de pasión lleno de ternura y a la vez de su característica agresividad. Todo fue tan ideal, todo fue tan perfecto que ni siquiera hubo un segundo donde el remordimiento se haga presente. En medio de tanto amor llegaron juntos al punto máximo, donde al fin después de tanto tiempo se pertenecieron. Despertaron de esa dulce manera de morir enredados entre sábanas blancas, sonriendo, felices, beso a beso y todavía con las manos entrelazadas.

Recuperando un poco el aliento Ranma la miró casi idolatrandola pensando muy bien lo que le iba a decir antes de que menguen todas sus energías.

\- Estarás de acuerdo que de ahora en adelante no podemos ser nunca de nadie más...

Akane lo miraba entendiendo muy bien lo que el muchacho quería decir - Ranma... Yo...

\- Me amas Akane?

Asintió.

\- No vas a separarte de mi nunca más, te lo juro. Nunca más! Y ni yo voy a casarme en 20 días, ni tu volverás al lado de Ryoga. Jamás entendí por qué te casaste con el pero no!

\- Estás consciente de todo lo que eso representaría para nosotros? Para todos! Ryoga, Kaori...

\- Akane... Ranma... Somos tu y yo mi niña, solo tu y yo... Y si antes no lo hicimos pues a partir de hoy es totalmente diferente. Este amor no conoce el olvido ni estando en brazos de otros.

Hubiera sido hermoso saber que el tiempo pasó y ni Ranma se casó con Kaori, ni Akane volvió de su separación junto a Ryoga. Que esta historia venció. Y aunque el verdadero amor al final nunca se apagó y lamentablemente involucró ciertos daños colaterales, si ellos no se atrevían? Quién iba a decirles si ese camino los llevaría o no a la felicidad?

Pero tristemente la vida día a día nos enseña que cuando ya se juegan ciertas cartas, se gana o se pierde, sin retorno, sin vuelta atrás.

Pasaron otros muchos años y todavía al mirar al cielo ese recuerdo quema, aún Akane ve en su hija el recuerdo de su más grande amor, de su único amor. Aunque su lugar sea junto a quien escogió para compartir la vida. Ryoga.

Todavía al sonreir Ranma siente que aquel segundo de alegría le pertenece a otra, aún de la mano de Kaori, aún con sus hijos... Escucha cada tanto noticias de su Akane, que está bien, que es feliz y al saberlo el también es feliz, por que la recompensa que la vida les dio es mantener vivo ese amor dentro de sus corazones día a día, año a año como si fueran eternos aquellos 16 años donde se conocieron. A diferencia de muchos que logran tener a quien quieren al lado y con el tiempo se extingue la llama, dejando que la rutina y el diario vivir vuelva una simple costumbre lo que un día fue un gran amor, provocando mucho dolor en el proceso.

Pero esta historia, ni los recuerdos, ni el tiempo, ni otras caras, ni los años, ni los daños, lograron arrancar de ese par de almas que se amarán hasta que uno de los dos deje de respirar, siendo esta la vida que ellos eligieron recordar... Con la memoria... y el corazón.

Y quien sabe, quizás... quizás algún día.

 *****Fin*****

 **Buenas noches mis queridos amigos! Los que ya me conocen sabrán que amo! Aaamo los finales felices, de hecho todos mis fics aunque lleven drama por montones tienen un hermoso y caramelizado final feliz :'D Pero esta vez, por primera vez en la vida, quise dedicarle un tiempo a esa mitad de la población humana que vive una historia pero con un amor clavado en el corazón que no lo quita ni el pasar de los años. A esas personas que tienen una vida normal, son esposos, son padres, son felices, perp siempre suena una canción o pasan por algún sitio y sonrien pensando en un nombre sin lugar a dudas. Este es un pequeño homenaje a esas historias que jamás se escribieron y jamás se escribirán y solo viven en lo más profundo de nuestra "Memoria" como es el título de este fic.**

 **Los invito a sonreir pensando en esa persona, los invito a permitirse recordar solo esta noche y ya mañana regresar al mundo real. Los invito a escuchar esa canción que no han oído en años o que han evitado escuchar por miedo a que aún duela, los invito a dejar salir por un segundo esa sensación tan dulce de pensar cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida junto a aquella o aquel innombrable.**

 **Quizás no dejen un review pero solo quiero saber que logré de una u otra manera regresarlos a aquel tiempo de su vida donde fueron felices plenamente, sin pensar, sin nada más que sentir.**

 **Este fic tuvo un pequeño conjunto de canciones que lo inspiraron:**

 **-Memorias - Erreway**

 **-Volverte a ver - Chenoa**

 **\- La estrategia - Cali y el Dandee**

 **\- Amnesia - Mojito Lite**

 **\- Donde se esconde - Mojito Lite**

 **\- Todo tiene un final - Mojito Lite**

 **\- Perderte de nuevo - Camila**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo mis corazones, nuevamente me disculpo si dejé un mal gustito a recuerdo con esta historia xD**

 **Un beso gigante! Nos leemos en algún momento y lo haremos especial :)**

 **SaeKodachi47**


End file.
